The Loving Need
by ZanSnake
Summary: After his split from his loveless 5 year relationship, Jeff is down, and with Vince wanting a new couple tag team as a start of a new WWE, he is forced into a storyline with Maria, but as time grows, what is there's relationship develop into?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After his split from his loveless 5 year relationship, Jeff is down, and with Vince wanting a new couple tag team as a start of a new WWE, he is forced into a storyline with Maria, but as time grows, what is there's relationship develop into?

**AN: **This is kinda based when Jeff was intercontinental champion around 2007 as well as before WWE's PG rating but with wrestlers from then and now, basically everyone is two years younger and that there a new people. Also the first part was written third person to get the idea of how the storyline came up, but all the rest is in Jeff's POV (point of view).

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the names of any of the former or current WWE superstars and divas or those affiliated with the WWE. I only came up and written the plot involved within this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One:

The Bosses Plan

"Ah, the good ol' days," said Vince McMahon, sitting in his office with a glass of whiskey in his right hand, and a remote in the other, "this was one of the best years of my life." Vince took a sip of of whiskey, continuing watching the large flat screen TV on the other side of the room. "Wrestlemania 17, the good ol' days of the attitude era," he mumbled to himself, taking another sip of whiskey, he paused the DVD that was playing and turned to the window behind him. "Why did everything have to change?" he asked himself peeking through the blinds to the beaming light from the outer city, as darkness invaded the sky.

Vince turned himself round to his desk. He then laid his head down on the desk, "how can I get those ratings back? We have no Stone Cold; we have no Rock; no new creative thrill like we had" he mumbled rising head back up, sighing he grabbed the jar of whiskey that was at the end of the desk and topped up the empty glass again. "GOD DAMMIT!" Vince roared, throwing the now empty jar labelled 'whiskey" at the wall, smashing right next to the flat screen TV. He then hid is face into the desk, mumbling "just one idea! Just one" he demanded himself, rising his head up again. And then noticing in the corner of his eye, the paused frame on the TV. The TV showed Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy coming down the ramp, the half drunken McMahon shot up from his chair, "Team Extreme!" he screamed, whiskey flying over the documents on the desk, "there's my answer, reassemble the tag team division and re-introduce hardcore back to wrestling, that's how I am going to rebuild WWE again." He grabbed the phone and typed in a load of numbers, laughing to himself, "Vincent Kennedy McMahon, your a genius," he thought to himself, taking another gulp of whiskey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

That's the sound roaring into my ears at 2:00 am. The phone kept ringing and ringing; my ears kept bleeding and bleeding. I opened my eyes, and moved my arm to the light switch next to the bed, and switched them on, and turned towards the horrid phone on the other side of the bed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I crawled across the bed to the other side to get the phone that kept ringing, like something out of a Stephen King novel. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is a tired and jaded Jeff Hardy, how may I help you," I spoke annoyed, my heavy eyelids slowly falling down.

"Excuse me, Mr Hardy, this is your boss, Vince McMahon. I know it is late, but I rang you to say get down here as soon as possible and bring Matt with you, I have a brilliant idea," he shouted down the phone, waking me up. "Sorry if I was waking you up" he added, acting like he cared.

"It's okay sir, I was just about to go for a pee," I regretfully lied, hitting the receiver against my head I could hear him mumble: "I didn't really need to know that." I put the receiver back against my ear and continued listening to the chairman and the owner of WWE.

"Well, ring Matt up in the morning and tell him the same thing, you better be ready for the best storyline you'll have in quite a long time," he said cheerfully before hanging up the phone. I put the receiver down and wondered, _how did he get my hotel room phone number?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_6:00 am, _that's the time that was read on the clock the next time I woke up. I rose up my dead body and attempted to walk over to the bathroom; in the end I won the battle and had a shower and then got changed. I walked over to my laptop that was dumped on the couch; I turned it on and decided to look at the airport bookings for a flight to Greenwich, but before that, I decide to check for any new e-mails. And there displayed an email from Matt, I clicked on it and read the message out as if someone else was there:

"_Dear Jeff,_

_hi dude, how have you been since your split with Beth? Don't worry, you'll meet a new girl; like they say there is always plenty more fish in the sea, especially for the younger Hardy. Anyway, Vince told me to tell you we have a urgent meeting with him, and gave us permission to use his private jet to get there. Anyway, he said his driver Antonio would pick us up in a limo in front of the hotels and take us to the plane, handy isn't it?_

_Anyway, see yeah then, Vince said Tony should be there around 7:00 am after picking me up from Las Vegas, so get your stuff ready,_

_Love,_

_Matt"_

Oh shit! If it was 6:00 am when I woke up then I took a 15 minute bath, that's means I have 45 minutes to pack my bag, get something to eat and book out of the hotel by the time 'Antonio' got here. I rushed into the bedroom and started packing.

"For god sake, why is it always Matt who always gets all the details first and me right until the giving moment," I mumbled as I pack my bags. "Right, one fucking thing down, two to go."

7:05 am, there I stood waiting for a limo outside the hotel, in the cold breezy weather. The entrance seemed quite busy and the atmosphere quite buzzy. I turned on my iPod and started to listen to Pink Floyd. Then as I air-guitared and sang to 'Another Brick in The Wall' , I felt someone touch my shoulder, I opened my eyes and saw everyone was looking at me, I turned round to see a man wearing a suit and behind him a man laughing really hard, Matt.

"Okay, okay," I said turning off my iPod and grabbing one of my bags. "You try and resist it," I said placing the bag next to a white limo. I then turned round to see the suited man, "I guess you are Antonio then?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No sir, I am Andrew, Mr McMahon said I looked like an Antonio and started calling me that, I guess that turned into a habit," he said, grabbing my bag and putting it in the trunk of the limo with Matt's.

Me and Matt sat at the back of the limo, talking randomly as we waited for us to arrive at Vince's private jet.

"I guess this storyline is really important," Matt said, "he never allows anyone else except Shane, Steph and Paul to use his private plane, and that's only for emergencies, like when Steph was in labour."

"Yeah, I wonder, what kind of storyline is it. I mean is it something involving a family feud or what?" I said glancing at the champagne glass in my brothers hand, "isn't that kind of taking the piss?" I asked concerned and annoyed.

"He invited us," he answered, drinking it down in one gulp. "Anyway, let's talk more about you and your now freedom of not having a girlfriend. Are you looking for a new girl?" My brother asked me, topping up the champagne glass. That one word, _freedom_, I guess it was true, I was in a relationship with a person who I didn't love any more, 5 long years with her, and now I am free, but why do I feel so down? Why do I feel like it was my fault it ended so badly? When did I stop loving Beth? Those were the questions I really wanted to answer, but couldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_10:00 am, _We arrived in Greenwich after a flight of about 2 and a half hours, Matt ate nearly everything on board of the plane, I guess that's what you expect when you have a male free food and who hasn't ate anything for breakfast.

"I'll have to say, that was a very good flight," my older brother announced as he walked out from the plane, "if I could only eat like that every plane ride, I would be like a king."

"Yeah, but I am not sure a king would have a bottle of champagne and six plates of fries, something that wasn't actually his," I said walking down the steps and towards the limo in front.

"I guess so," Matt answered following me to the limo, "it would ruin your appetite" he joked as he got into the limo. I just thought, back when I was with Beth, that night and how we finally broke up, how it ended, and how I felt. "Are you coming? I think Vince may be pissed if you didn't come," Matt said, interrupting my moment of deep thought.

"Yes, I'm coming" I replied getting in the limo, but the question still never left my mind, _am I looking for a new girl? _I don't really know how I feel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_11:00 am, _after an hour drive from landing the airport, we finally arrived at the WWE's headquarters parking lot, cars parked in all the boxed spaces flying by.

"Where actually are you going to park?" I asked the limo driver curiously wondering, as I noticed most of the parking slots were taken.

"The McMahon's have their own parking lot, to keep their limos in when the workers use the other ones," he responded through the tinted window.

"Wait, does that mean that even wrestlers have to park in one those cubed up places?" Matt said, chewing on some gum.

"No Mr Hardy, they are normally parked in the wrestler's parking lot on the right side of the building, the side of high security so they avoid being attacked by raging fans." He responded, braking the car and lowering down the driver's window.

"My I help you out sir?" said a deep voice coming from the window. "Oh, hi Andy, Vince got you get to the Hardys?" he asked, noticing the driver's face. Andrew nodded with a smirk on his face, the guard replied by making the bar in front go up so we can pass, "you can go now Andy", said the deep voice.

"Thanks," replied the driver before slowly putting his window back up and driving on.

It took 10 minutes for us to leave the limo and enter the building, once inside we noticed a familiar face.

"Paul?" Matt shouted walking up to the figure talking to an employee with coffee's in her hands.

"What's up, Matt and Jeff? You've been called down here too?" Paul asked, turning round looking towards us and letting the woman walk off.

"Yeah, do you know what all of this is about?" Matt replied, standing next to the bosses' son-in-law.

"No, accordingly he stayed in his office all night, working on something, then he rang up your hotels saying he needed to speak urgently to you guys, then he contacted an old friend of yours who was just so happen to be passing by," Paul said, not giving any hints to who he meant. I stayed back and watch the conversation change from Vince to Football, and then Paul looked at me.

"Are you alright mate?" Paul asked looking concerned.

"Pardon," the only thing I could say.

"You know, about Beth and all," he said with a serious look. I looked towards Matt, who was staring a caring glare at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, truth is I still couldn't think how I felt. Then suddenly, I heard a breath draw on the back of my neck, then followed by a voice.

"Hello, Jeff, Matt, Paul. Are you all waiting to see Vince?" Said Dave, Vince's assistant, walking past all of us and stopping by a door, "are you coming in or what?" He said, with his hand on the handle, we all nodded and he knocked on the door then entered. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything sir, but we have Matt and Jeff Hardy and Paul waiting outside," he said seriously to the contents of the room inside.

"Sure, bring them in, this concerns them anyway," we heard coming from the room. Dave did a hand gesture to shows us we were allowed in, as if we were trespassing on private land. We followed Paul in, one-by-one we walked by the door with 'Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Owner and Chairman' etched into it.

As we entered, Dave came in and closed the door, then Matt looked shocked, his body standing still like a statue. I rose my head up to see Amy Dumas standing there. Paul, less shocked and more relieved and happy walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to see you again, Amy" he said, kissing her on the cheek and sitting down. Amy nodding her head as if saying _'likewise'_. Then she turned around and looked at us, both still standing still like cement, nothing moving but our hair in the breeze and our eyes blinking.

"And..." She said cheerfully at us with a smile, "no hello from you guys then" she said with a smirk.

"Hi, Amy" I said, clearing my throat walking over to her and shaking her hand and kissing her cheek, just like Paul. Then I stood next to the sofa Paul was sitting and looked towards Matt. Knowing Matt still loved her, and had already made amends with her, I could see the resistance in his eyes, trying to pull himself back as he slowly crept closer to her.

"H-hi, A-Amy," he stuttered nervously, his sweaty hand shaking his ex-girlfriends hand; but didn't kiss her, then sat next to Paul and breathing slowly to get his breathing pattern back on course.

"As may of you two wonder, Amy is here as a part of this change of WWE," said Vince, sitting behind his desk, we all turned to look at him.

"What's this change about Vince?" Paul asked, with a smirk like he knew something.

"Well, Amy is here signing a contract with us, as we've been negotiating over the last couple of hours, and now she has agreed to a 3 year deal. She will now be apart of the new storyline you guys are going to have," he said confidently, pointing to me and the now-resurrected Matt. "You see, last night I stayed after hours to crawl back the ratings, and I remembered the good ol' days: the Stone Cold, The Rock, Triple H, Kurt Angle. But Stone Cold and The Rock have retired due to nagging injuries and Kurt's gone to TNA." Vince got up walking over to the front of his desk, with a mug of steaming hot coffee in his hands. "Then I remembered the other things that made the WWE what it is today: hardcore no-holds-barn matches, the good ol' days of the Hardcore title and the 24/7 rule and the time the tag team division had more depth then it has today," Vince stopped, leaning against the front of his desk, taking a sip of coffee leaving a moment full of enthusiasm. "That's why a lot of changes are coming, that are needed to shake things up, something that will help all three brands. The tag team titles will be vacated and be turned into one, where all teams from each brand has to battle out for the chance of number one contendership against the champions, the champions will be the winner a tournament. The same thing will happen to the Women's and Divas title and the WWE, World Heavyweight and ECW title, which will be determined as winner's by a series of matches for each, with the last champions battling out at Wrestlemania, and then we shall re-introduce the Cruiserweight title, Hardcore title and European title." Vince added.

I can't believe it, it means youngsters can have more of a chance to win titles. More prestige for tag teams and the top title, more prestige for the women's title.

"But what does that have to mean for us?" Paul asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Well, the Hardy boys will reform Team Extreme with Amy, I mean, Lita and you Paul, are going to win the WWE title and ECW title, and Jericho will win the World Heavyweight title and then Randy Orton will use his Royal Rumble win to face you at No Way Out for the WWE Title, and wins. So at Wrestlemania, it will be headlined by 'Champion versus Champion versus Champion' for the best champion of them all, which will be decided at the next creative team meeting", Vince said, sipping his coffee once more, with a satisfied look on his face.

"But I don't really understand this whole, Team Extreme thing. Remember Amy is meant to have left as Edge's lover; how do we make the crowd believe that she is actually going to be with us as a face team again if the last major thing she did was cheat on me," Matt blurted out, ignoring Amy's feelings.

"Well, we introduce the guilty card and the whole forgive scenario played out for a couple of weeks, you know she helping you out in disastrous things like being ganged up on by the new heel faction, I am thinking of calling Legendary or Future or..."

"Legacy," I blurted out, interrupting Vince, "Sorry, I know nothing of this faction, but those sequence of words came to my head as in a group of up-coming youngsters" I begged for mercy.

"forgiveness accepted," Vince said, as I sighed with relief, "I actually like that name, anyway the new fraction, Legacy, is taking care of business of you and Jeff-"

"How come we are the ones being beaten to death," Matt demanded a answer,standing up, he then looked at Amy who was obviously hurt by his words earlier, "hmm... Amy I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, you know with all that Edge stuff, I meant the character Lita, not you personally, I have already forgiven you," said the older Hardy, with a caring glare at Amy, who rose her head up.

"I know, it's just that, I still feel bad about that. That came as a surprise; but you can't always ignore your true feelings, or something like that," Amy mumbled, putting on a fake smile. I watch her eyes close slowly, so uneasily, as if she was in pain. But my brother just couldn't seem to notice.

"If's that's okay then," Matt replied reseating himself next to Paul.

"Well, anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. Legacy will consist of sons and daughters of WWE legends, basically second and third generations. It would be run by Shane and Stephanie, as a way to try and take control of the WWE from me, to 'save' the WWE from a humiliation. Of course, they will be a lot of smaller tag teams and single competitors inside the faction. This means a tag team called the Heart Foundation 2 or something named like that; would be competing for the tag team titles tournament, where Team Extreme is in the finals of, and so is the new youngsters," Vince stopped, sipping the coffee again, allowing another moment of anticipation, before continuing. "Anyway, as the final of the tournament is at No Way Out, they attack from behind to try an get an advantage, Lita always comes along with a chair, oh and another-"

_bleep-bleep! Bleep-bleep!_

All of a sudden, a loud ring from pager echoed throughout the room; it came from the quiet assistant standing in front of the door; everyone in the room looked around to Dave as he produced a pager from his pocket. "Hmm...," Dave muttered, lowering his head to the pager. He rose his head up and looked at Vince, "Sir, she has just arrived, I'll go and collect her now" he said to Vince, Vince nodding like he was allowing him permission to leave the office.

_Thud! _That was the sound as Dave left the room; it was a silent atmosphere for a moment, all you could here was the slurping sound that came from Vince as he slurped the rest of his now-cold coffee. As we waited for the heavy silent atmosphere to disburse, I noticed the HD TV but more importantly the marks on the wall next to it, it was if something smashed there, I went closer to investigate as Vince started a random little conversation with Paul and Matt. I went to the DVD player that laid there on top of the glass furniture it was on, and then I saw a DVD case, I picked it up, it read 'Wrestlemania 17'.

"That was the start, wasn't it?" Said a recognisable voice behind me, it was Amy, then I noticed a hand on my shoulder, "that was the start of the fame you got for taking risks Jeff, but from what I heard, you backed away from an important one, and now it ended harshly something you loved." She walked right beside me showing her face.

"But that is what a risk is: an opportunity that could earn you greatness, glory, love or..." I hesitated dropping the case onto the table.

"..loneliness, hatred and pain, I know Jeff," Amy said comfortingly, "I took a risk, and now look at me; alone and in pain, I risked my relationship with Matt for a stupid fling, and know all I want is his love, his comfort, it's something you, me, Matt, everyone needs, even though you are the risk taker out there, doesn't mean you have to be in there." Amy kissed my cheek and walked over to Paul, Matt and Vince and joined them in their discussion. How did she know?

Just then...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

It was soon followed by a familiar voice. "Sir, have you told them yet?" said Dave muffled from outside.

"Not yet," Vince replied, I walked over to stand next to Amy as Vince started another discussion. "Right, like I was telling you before, I want Team Extreme to reform, but to also make another starlet." We all just couldn't understand what Vince was talking about, "instead of just having Lita, your going to introduce a new diva into the team, and train her, an apprenticeship if you must call it." Me and Matt both looked at Vince strangely, who wasn't pleased we didn't get it. He leaned over to a draw in his desk; he then opened it and produce a familiar looking DVD case, I remember, that's the OMEGA DVD that was released a couple of years ago. "You two may remember these old days, back before you signed a full time contract. The way you wrestled back then, so technical and high flying was the reason why you were given the chance to train with Dory Funk Jr. You trained people back then too, so I need you to do that during this storyline. And that's how your going to introduce her to the crowd." Vince continued "of course Amy would be helping" he suddenly announced, both of us looking a Amy lowering her head down, "you all get it now then, alright?" we nodded, "Dave, bring her in."

"Okay!" roared a reply from the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened, hands holding onto the door, my heart beating rapidly, next was her perfect legs and then to finish it off, the most loveliest face ever I had seen.

_11:45 am, _the first time I saw my fellow worker for the next couple of months and student.

"Jeff, Matt, Amy, this is Maria Kanellis who has been the backstage interviewer for RAW for quite a while. We've wanted the right opportunity and right people to train her and introduce her as a wrestler, and I think we have the right collaboration. Please introduce guys, especially know you'll have to working closely together, especially you Jeff." Vince said, I ignored him and walked towards Maria who was walking into the middle of the room as Dave walked through the door.

Dave closed the door, _thud! _He walked over to Vince McMahon and they started talking about something, whispering.

"Hi, I'm-" I started to say.

"Your Jeff Hardy, yes everyone knows you. Hi, I'm Maria Kanellis, I've been in a few matches but haven't been properly trained yet, I am excited to be trained by the one and only Team Extreme," she said, shaking my hand.

"Well, I guess you guys better get some lunch and catch up on some things, like a training schedule," Dave said pointing to the door, whilst Vince whispered something. "Oh, Jeff, Vince wants you to say and talk in private about something, so if you could leave Jeff here, so he could have a one-on-one chat with Vince that would be perfect".

As Matt, Paul, Amy and Maria left, closing the door after them, I got nervous, _did I do something wrong?_

"Jeff, I know we've restricted your in-ring talent to a standard, but we wont you to show this girl everything, teach her everything you know about wrestling, okay?" Dave said behind me.

"May I ask, how long will this storyline last?" I asked contemplating how may months in may be.

"It depends," Vince answered looking outside his window, "it depends how the audience reacts, how well they get close with Maria and how close you get with her." Vince said, wait, how close I get with Maria.

"I don't get what you mean sir," I answered, sitting on the sofa, confusion filled my head.

"Storyline, we going to have you and Maria a couple and Matt and Lita a couple, but the length and the certainty depends how you guys act out the matches and the scenarios you going to be in, Jeff, you see, Lita has gotten more technical over the years and is now the same style as Matt, so I want you to train Maria as a high flyer, or a technician like you can be and mix it up," Vince said looking towards me, sitting in his armchair.

"I'll try my hardest sir, when is my first script issued? I'll take that as our deadline," I said confidently.

"You'll get the outline next week, your first official script won't be printed for about two months. We have to introduce the changes first Jeff, and develop the storyline. That's why we will make you have an interview with her next week, not live, taped, just to see how you guys do, we'll judge how long then," Vince said, turning the chair round towards the windows so he couldn't face me.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best," I promised to myself and Vince, getting up I headed for the door and opened it.

"Oh, and Jeff, sorry for restricting over the years, it's that your a high flyer first and technician second, and also, good luck," he said. I nodded towards Dave and left the room. My duty is now certain, my target is certain, and my new student is waiting for me?

"What are you doing here Maria?" I said, walking over to the young lady standing in the middle of the busy hallway.

"I thought that maybe you might want some company, or might need someone to keep you calm," she joked "but it doesn't look like you were in trouble, so, I guess we should get going."

I nodded, and walked with Maria, keeping quiet as she talked about how she can't wait how to learn to wrestle, but all that came through my mind, is that I have to do an interview with this girl next week as well I have to train her, I can predict a hard and tiring week, but an enjoyable if that. I sighed, walking towards the cafeteria down the hall.

_a risk is: an opportunity that earn you greatness, glory, love or... .loneliness, hatred, pain, I wonder what's this one going to be like?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**A.N: **Well there's my long début and my first long chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it, please review either way. And, by the way, the whole restriction of Jeff's in-ring talent is something I believe is kind of truth, due to the difference of a young Jeff's skills in OMEGA and now, he's better in OMEGA as I see him with more freedom, but either time-zone he kicks but. Thank you for reading, please R+R, Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Well here it is, Chapter 2. You will understand the chosen name as you read it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it, and I am sorry for the delay, it been quite hard to write it all up. Anyway read and review. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Two:

It Begins

Yesterday, I was flown with my brother on a private jet to meet our boss, Vince McMahon. Yesterday, we were given a task: retrain a WWE diva to a good standard. Of course it wasn't just the Hardy boys training Maria, but Matt's ex, who he still has feelings for.

I look at the clock next to me, hazy eyed, "7:00 am, I think I need to get up and get going to the arena for the house show." I sat up on the edge of the bed, reminiscing about yesterday. I still can't believe it, I will have to train another person and best as I could, no restrictions at all.

I walked over to the bathroom and have a quick shower, I then got changed into some jeans and a normal t-shirt, packed by gym bag and left the room.

_Bleep-bleep!_

"Umm.." I said, listening to my iPod walking down the hallway, "what was that?" I asked myself, but continued walking down the hallway, still listening to my iPod. But then suddenly.

_Bleep-bleep!_

I felt a vibration coming from my leg. I stopped, taking my earphones out and listened as I hear a bleeping sound coming from my pocket. _My phone! _I thought, digging into my pockets and withdrawing my phone. I looked onto the display screen, "New Text Message", I clicked the button allowing me to read the message, it said:

"_Hi little bro,_

_Vince told me to tell you he is letting us use the arena after the house show to start training Maria. He also said that if we missed the plane to Washington on Friday, he said we could use his jet. Man. Probably we are kings now, the kings of WWE, all we need is our queens. Ha! Anyway, meet us in front of the hotel, I was allowed to dismiss Smackdown's house shows for the rest of the week. And then starting next week, I'll be a RAW Superstar, I guess it'll start soon then bro._

_See yea,_

_Matt"_

Yet again I am the last person to be informed; and when I am it is ALWAYS like 5 minutes before the actual event. Well, at least last night me, Matt and Amy chose what we were doing teach her separately. Matt, will be technical reverses and submission holds with a few power moves. Amy, she will teach doing kicks, punches, grapple and stuff and some more female kind of moves. And I, Jeff won't be teaching today, I lost a bet about who could drink a milkshake faster against Matt, and now I'm the dummy. I really don't feel like getting beaten after a match, well at least I know it can't be to bad, I mean all their training today is kicks and punches and some basic moves, right? I hope so.

Sighing, I walked through the elevator doors, but then a scream passed through my ears, and my basic instinct was to press the button to keep them open. And then, out of the right-side hallway, Maria ran into the elevator and stood next to me, breathing heavily.

"I guess you left late too," I said, turning to the struggling Maria.

"I didn't know what to wear for the training, so I just grabbed something randomly and put it on," she replied, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I think it suits you, you've got good taste even when you just randomly pick something to wear," I responded, smiling at her. She punched my arm laughing.

"Thanks teach, we what are you going to teach me today then?" she said with a smirk.

"Well, I am the dummy today, so I won't be teaching you anything today, I guess tomorrows is when I start teaching you." I said, rubbing my arm looking at the numbers light up above the door, 'floor 11', that's what it said. Why is it that it seems like my room floor gets higher every hotel I go to?

"Jeff," Maria mumbled, I looked at her nodding as if 'what?', "even if you are the person I have to beat up, you are training me something." She continued with a serious face. "I mean, look at you, you've risked your life yet you haven't ended your career. If I am correct, I don't think you have actually been injured yet."

"True," I answered back, "I'll teach you how to take bumps today then, Matt's tomorrow, it's okay to be a little more harder to him," I joked, watching her laugh. With a smirk she nodded.

"Okay Jeff," she said, smiling. I smiled back, and then, _ding!_

We had arrived at the ground floor, Maria carried on walking out as I thought, _I do kind of know how to take a beating and not get injured, I mean I actually think I am the only guy on the roster who hasn't had a serious or minor injury. _

Whilst I was thinking, laughing to myself I saw the elevator doors closed.

"Oh shit," I blurted out pressing the ground floor button, but I was too late I was going back up to floor twenty-two. "Fucking great," I said out loud, but the worst thing out of it all was, it was packed full of WWE fans wanting autographs but I didn't have enough room or time to sign any, but I decided to do it anyway.

After another 5 loads of people exiting and entering the elevator, I finally got off. My right hand hurting due to signing hundreds of autographs I regrouped with Maria who was laughing as she looked at me, shaking my wrist.

"Were you day dreaming Mr Hardy?" She said with traces of sarcasm, I just laughed back and walked on forward thinking: _God, why do I have to be beaten up twice today?_

As me and Maria waited for my as usual late brother, I looked at Maria searching through her bag.

"What's wrong?" I said, withdrawing my earphones from my ears.

"I think I've lost my phone, I want to call someone about something, but obviously without a phone I can't," she mumbled, moving stuff around still looking for it, "that's it I give up, I'll just ask reception if I can use their phone," she said dropping the bag, letting it dangle from her narrow shoulder.

"Here, use mine," I said, producing my phone out of pocket and handing it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, slowly creeping her hand out to the phone.

"Sure, just be quick, okay?" I responded with a smile, she reached and touched my hand grabbing the phone that was laying in the middle of my hand. But for that mini second the our fingers touched, I could feel her smooth skin.

"Okay, Thanks," she said with an embarrassed look on her face.

I put the earphones back in and continued to listen to my iPod. As Maria used my phone, but halfway through 'Stairway to Heaven' my iPod ran out of battery. I pulled out my earphones and put them and the iPod into my gym bag. I looked at the clock on my wrist _8:00 am_, I sighed, looking round, something to do to waste time. I noticed a water fountain, I looked next to me and noticed that the beautiful red head that was standing next to me had disappeared, with a thought I headed towards the fountain and sat down on the edge.

But where I was sitting, I could hear a familiar, Maria! I came technically ease-dropping into her conversation with her friend, I slowly started to move, stealthy but slowly, but then...

"Look Candice, I know that I may have a storyline with him, but that doesn't mean anything. Their just rumours. Okay, okay, I will admit it," then a quiet pause, I just couldn't move, I was like a statue, an evil one who ease-drops into other peoples private conversations, but I just wanted to her here next few words, I don't know why but it felt so strange. "...Me, Maria is going to be working as a member of Team Extreme" suddenly I could hear muffled screaming, "yes Candi, I mean with Jeff, Matt AND Lita! But do you know what the most amazing thing is?" she said, taking another pause, but shorter this time. "I am going to be trained by the most nicest people in the industry, yes Candi you heard me, I am totally going to be trained by them, everything". At this point I smiled, hearing her true feelings about being trained by us, came to a relief in some way. I decided to walk off now, before Maria would notice me, but before I could even draw one breath.

"Hello stranger, what are you doing her, stalking me?" Maria joked, tapping my shoulder. I turned round with a big smile my face.

"Of course not, it was that my battery power in my iPod is gone out, and I couldn't be bothered to stand around another half-hour, so I walked around and noticed this fountain." I said, as if I was being interrogated by a law-force authority or even worse, Vince McMahon.

"I hate when that happens. By the way here's your phone back," she said with a smile still on her face, "thanks for letting me use it," she continued giving me back the phone and the leaning in about to kiss my cheek as a thank you, just before...

"Oi!" shouted a horrid voice, "over here you two, we are going to be late" said my older brother.

"Okay Matt," Maria shouted back waving, "C'mon Jeff we better get going" she said skipping off to the car in the distance. I kept my rage inside, inhale then exhaled then turned towards where my brother's voice came from. I started to wave and walk over thinking to myself: _just wait tomorrow, __you'll be the test dummy._

"Whose driving?" I asked before I got in, "it better not be Matt, last time I was in a car with him driving, I wouldn't have a head right now."

"Jeff, you don't have to come with us," Matt shouted at me, not telling if he was being sarcastic or serious. "Bit Vince wouldn't like that you missed the show, he has already put use under pressure and has high regards for us, we don't want to make the boss angry now do we," Matt said with a serious pitched voice.

"I say we choose between a vote," I demanded, with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, okay, if it get's you guys to get in the fucking car then come on, fair with you Matt?" shouted Lita, loosing her patience.

"Okay, but if it's a draw I drive," Matt agreed. I nodded.

"Put your hands up if you want Jeff to drive," Lita said, raising her hand, me raising my hand. I then winked to a confused Maria in the back, and then she put her hand up.

"Okay, looks like I win," I said pushing Matt into the car.

"I want a recall!" he demanded, as I put mine and Maria's bags in the trunk.

"Demand rejected," I replied, getting the key out of Lita's hands as Matt sat next to the still-confused diva in the back. I sat in the driver's seat, key in the ignition, seatbelt, and turned the key.

"I'm driving on the way back," Matt mumbled in the back, as Lita and Maria laughed at him crossing his hands like a spoiled child.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We arrived at the arena, with just half-an-hour to get changed. Well expect Amy who doesn't start house shows till next week, she came to meet old friends and meet some of the new batch of young talent. But she was surely only here to train Maria.

Me and the still sulking Matt, both left Amy and Maria to go to the female locker room, as me and Matt went to get changed into our wrestling gear. Me and Matt entered the locker room, with Shawn, Paul, Adam and Chris.

"Hi Shawn, Hi Adam, Hi Paul, Hi Chris," I said as I walked to my locker on the other side of the room. The quiet older brother followed me, doing the exact same thing, then sitting next to me.

"You better be ready to take a beaten after the show, young brother," whispered my pissed of older brother as he unzipped his gym bag and started to change.

"The pain I'll feel, with my a substitute to what you'll feel tomorrow, brother," I whispered backing, trying to resist from laughing.

We got changed and walked around in the back, waiting for Amy, who was meeting with Shawn talking about something.

"So Shawn, that's how it goes, me, and Matt have to train Maria today, but I haven't got the basic knowledge to know how to react and stuff, and I know you've trained people in the past, so I came straight to you for help," I overheard Amy saying, as me and Matt walked over.

"Well, just be patient and remember, just because your the teacher doesn't mean your better then them or that you won't learn something from them, because most likely, you are going to learn something, either if it is important or just," Shawn said, looking over to me with a serious.

"Thanks Shawn, I'll kept that in mind," Amy said, turning waving before walking into me.

"aahh.." she screaming as she tripped over. "Jeff, what the hell do you think your doing? Tripping innocent women, what's your planned," she shouted, taking my hand as I pulled her up.

"What do you mean, Amy? You were the one walking into me, I am sorry if I got in the way, but I was just thinking about the match" I said smiling to her, she shook her head and replaced the angry look that was placed on her face with a more cheerful one. Within a second thought I remembered: _Matt's hasn't got a match tonight, does he?_

"Matt, may I ask what the hell are you actually doing here?" I asked, turning to him, who was clearly angered by my question.

"God, calm down," he said, strangely calm. "I was text by Dave, that Vince wants to give a teaser to the fans about the whole Team Extreme thing, so before your match with Harry, him and Ted is going to beat you up a bit, then I come down and help you making the match a tag match. Cool idea isn't it?" He said, knowing my reaction, he smirked.

"No, and you know it. Because after the show, i'll be taking more bumps," I shouted back.

"Look, Jeff, I know that the change may not be the best for you at the moment to find out, but please don't scream about," Shawn whispered to me, tapping my back.

"Why isn't it always you who gets the messages first?," I mumbled to Matt, who was still smirking.

We heard the work bell ring, telling us that the show started. I saw Maria running over to me, there she stood in front of me, in her unique attire.

"Umm...Jeff, I wanted to say, good luck, try not to get hurt too bad, okay?" She said, smiling at me, before running past me.

"Jeff! Jeff!! C'mon, get ready your match is first!" Shouted one of the roadies.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I responded watching her laughing with Candice. I walked over to the roadie to make my entrance start off the show. But I still couldn't help but smile, _I will Maria, I will: _I thought as I danced out to my music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_14:00 in the afternoon, _the house show had finished, and everyone was getting ready to get changed and headed out to the hotel, as me and Matt just relaxed for the available time. Matt, now more calm then earlier, came and sat next to me, passing a bottle of water.

"Here bro," he said passing over the bottle, "You may need this" he continued as I turned the lid and drank a little.

"Thanks Matt, but do I really have to be the fucking test dummy?" I said, looking at my brother sighing. "I did just get beaten down out there, they actually hurt me pretty bad," I continued, to my guilty conscience brother.

"Look, you knew that this might of happened when you made the bet against me," said my brother, shrugging off any attempt of a guilt trip. "Now c'mon Jeff, we don't want to make the girls wait any longer," he said, before storming off out of the room, with a evil smirk on his face. I took a large gulp of water, inhaled a large amount of air then exhaled, then I got up proceeding to hype myself up.

"Just wait until tomorrow, that when I will have my revenge on my heartless brother, tomorrow." I mumbled to myself as I approached to the ring. Laughing to the thought of pain I'd to Matt, and then it being done again by Maria, now that's justice!

As I sat on top of the turnbuckle, awaiting for my brother to come with Maria and Amy, I thought, I wonder what would the future hold for the storyline? How improved would Maria be? All this collided in my head like a car crash on a motorway. Evaded from keeping track on the time, I heard something moving behind, with my instinctive reflexes I jumped from the turnbuckle turned around and caught a pair of gloves that headed to my face.

"Well done bro, your reflexes always amazes me, too bad you can't teach that today," said my brother, walking from the curtain from the ramp that laid stood.

"Yeah, whatever Matt, where's Maria and Amy?" I said, changing the subject.

"Well, Amy said she wanted to take about training techniques to Maria, and how to avoid sandbagging and taking bumps and shit, so I guess we have to wait here for them to return," Matt said as he entered the ring. Great, I have to put up with him babbling on about how he is going to injure me, I really can't be bothered with all that. But all of a sudden, as I looked at Matt's face he looked serious, for the first time today, he looked like he was bothered about something.

"Is something wrong bro?" I asked concerned for my brother.

He looked over to me, forcing a smile. But by the way he looked at me, I bet he could tell I wasn't buying it. "No, nothing is wrong," he mumbled, looking around the empty arena that was before him.

"Matt, obviously there is something wrong with you," I said walking over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "You know, I ain't a dumbass Matt, I can tell when something is wrong with you, and you know when something is wrong with me. We have been brought up together by the same man, under the same roof. I am your younger brother, you can tell me anything." I said, repeatedly tapping my brother's cold shoulder.

"Okay," he mumbled, with a little smile developed on his face, "it's that being around Amy, you know like it used too, it brings back memories. Those memories are happy ones, ones I don't want to forget, but there still lodged in my head are these thoughts of what she did to me." He said, avoiding any comfort from me, he walked over to the middle of the ring leaving me standing near the turnbuckle. "I hate to think like that, you know, the bad side of people, the hatred of people, the things she did to me, I will never forget, but I hate that I judge her by that even though I have forgiven her." He continued purling his heart out. How can I comfort him, this is too much for me. I don't know what to say, or do I?

"Matt, a man once said to me, _the heart is the strongest organ in the body, it can take a beating but __it never gives up. Even when it's in a submission, it will not tap out, but it fights till the end. Broken and beaten it never gives up._ So what you have to do Matt is fight this feeling, even though you have been put in a submission doesn't mean you listen to it, you fight on. That same man also said: _A hurtful memory is a guidance for a better tomorrow. _So Matt, you don't to be depressed, but make new-happy memories like today. Have a joke with Amy, make her smile and then you'll realise the woman you fell in love with." I said, replaying the words the man said in my head in my own way.

"Thanks bro, nice words, whose this infamous man i've heard about? I may want to thank him," said Matt, wiping the tears that had gathered in his eye.

"You Matt, when I broke up with Beth, you were there and you said that." I said, smiling back to him.

"He's a wise guy, this 'Matt', must be one good fellow," Matt replied, smiling ear-to-ear, giving me a hug.

As we hugged in the middle of the ring, we heard a tuttering noise. Matt unhitched his arms from my waist and looked with a guilty face, as if he was in trouble. I turned around to see Amy and Maria standing there. Maria with a smile and Amy with a mixture of serious glares and a trembling lips. I watched as Amy burst out laughing, not forcing herself to stop.

"Since when were you too the caring kind?" she blurted out with each gasp of air. Still laughing she grabbed Maria's and entered the ring. This is where it starts, this is where it begins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fuck! Every inch of my body is aching! God dammit! It feels like I was in a car accident wearing my seatbelt, I know I have now serious injuries, but it just fucking hurts really bad. I don't want to be me tomorrow.

"Here you go bro," said my evil brother, passing me my bottle of water "I guess I went a little too hard on you. Three hours of training should do it today." But the funny thing was, it seemed Matt was going easy on me, as if he really wanted to thank me for earlier by now hurting as much. But it wasn't Matt that made me feel this pain, it was my student.

"Erm...Jeff," Maria said, in a guilty pitched voice behind. I turned round to see an upset look on her face.

"Yes Maria, what's wrong?" I said, smiling to her trying to break the saddened look upon her face. She looked down, looking even more guilty.

"I am sorry if I hurt you," she mumbled under her breath, "I never meant to hurt you." She looked up, with tears in her eyes, I looked deeply into them. And for that second it just seemed like it was just us two in the arena, no-one else, just us looking at each other. I shook my head, took a gulp of water and limped over.

"It's not your fault, it was more Matt's and my fault." I said, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked up to me, with a little smile but it vanished once again in a second with the return of the sadden face.

"No it isn't. It's mine, I was the one doing the moves on you, not Amy nor Matt," she cried.

"Look, It was Matt's fault for having us train for three hours on the trot without a rest. If I could have had a couple of minutes to take a break, it would have been better," I said, rubbing her shoulders and she looked away from.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled, crying still.

"Yes, I am okay." I said, as she turned round to me, with a little a smile wiping away some tears. "Look, if you really want to help me, tomorrow hurt Matt as much as you want. Yea? As revenge, okay?" I whispered back, she needed and then we both looked at Matt.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you have something planned?" Shouted a eerie Matt Hardy.

"No, we were just discussing our techniques for tomorrow," Maria shouted back, happily she looked to me and then whispered, "Thanks Jeff, I am much better now," before kissing me on the cheek and then running over to Amy in the distance.

A mystified looking Matt walked over to me, and smacked me on the back.

"Oww.." I blurted out in pain, "that fucking hurt, you heartless bastard" I whispered to him.

"Oh, I am sorry, well that's what you get when you take a beating for 3 hours," he responded with a cheeky smile placed on his face.

"Well, we'll see what you'll be like tomorrow, with 3 hours of constant moves being done on you," I whispered to him again, trying not to let Maria over hear us.

"What? You expect me to make Maria work another 3 hours tomorrow, your the heartless bastard." Matt said, with a smirk on his face, trying to act mad.

"What? So I have to been the test dummy for 3 whole fucking hours and, then how long do you have to be the testing dummy for?" I whispered, raising my voice a little, looking over at Maria whose laughing with Amy, I just seemed to calm down.

"About an hour and a half, around that time," Matt replied more serious.

"Good, because tomorrow is time for Maria to learn how to high flying moves. Starting off with the Swanton Bomb, good luck Matt." I said sarcastically, walking past him to talk with Amy, who was now all alone. "Where's Maria gone?" I asked, approaching Amy as Matt followed me behind.

"She said she wanted to get something, and then ran off. I guess we'll have to wait till the roadies get back anyway, to dismantle the ring and get it away for SmackDown's house show," Amy said, sitting down on the edge of the ring.

"No, Smackdown's doing their house show here tomorrow, and then we train here and then they'll dismantle it and transported it to Seattle, were the next house shows are" Matt said sitting close to Amy. I watched Matt as he gained the confidence to talk to Amy like he used to do. As I stared at my brother laughing the woman he loves, I heard breathing behind me. I turned round to see Maria with a tray of coffee's. She walked passed me and gave one to and Matt and Amy, then turned round to me.

"Here you go Jeff, here's yours," she said passing the last cup of coffee.

"Where's yours?" I asked, taking the cup from her hands.

"I drank mine first, I got bored waiting," she replied.

"Well, thank you Maria, thank you very much," I said with a smile, raising the cup in the air as if I was cheering.

"Yes thanks Maria," Matt said after me.

"Thank you Maria," Amy followed, like an echo.

"There's no need, it should be me thank you guys for training me. I really enjoyed being trained by you today, and I especially can wait tomorrow," she said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Well, I guess we should head to the locker room and get changed and get going for something to eat," I said, taking a sip of the hot coffee in front of me. Everyone else drank their coffee's (except Maria of course) and nodded. After 15 minutes, we drank all of our drinks and headed towards the ramp, and behind the curtains.

We then split up, as the women walked to the female locker room and a smug Matt and I walked to the male.

"Jeff.." I heard a mumble from Matt as we walked to the door. "Thanks, thanks for helping me bro" He mumbled as we entered the room.

"It's okay, bro," I replied following him to ours bag at the end of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_18:00, _Me and Matt finished getting changed and were waiting for Amy and Maria behind the curtains. I looked over to Matt who was staring at his phone, I then immediately copied him. But before I could reach to my phone, my brother came right next to me like a voucher diving at it's food.

"I got a text from Dave," he said, showing the screen of his phone. And there it said:

"_Matt,_

_Vince had caught a little of your training whilst coming past the arena. He told me to text you saying he was impressed not only by the way Maria looked out there but how much moves Jeff took. Keep up the good work, but Vince wants Jeff to do more then just getting beaten up for tomorrow's training, tell him that I was told that Vince's wants him to do is job properly and stop acting like a test dummy._

_Good work so far,_

_Dave."_

"Looks like I actually impressed someone," Matt said smirking at me.

"I told you that last night, didn't I Matt, but no, you had to make a bet," I replied to the laughing older baby in front of me. All of a sudden I felt a vibration on my leg. "My phone?" I mumbled digging into my pocket and fishing out my phone. It was a text, I read it."What the hell?" I shouted. I had just received the same message as Matt, but 5 minutes later and with it directed at me instead of Matt.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked curiously to my outburst.

"Nothings wrong, just something odd," I replied, stuffing my phone back into my pocket. As me and Matt bickered about random topics, out came Amy and Maria.

"Sorry if you waited long," said Maria.

"Nah, it's alright," I instantly replied

"Shouldn't we get going then," Amy said, her voice coming from behind Maria, "I'm starving." she added, revealing herself from the shadows.

"Sure," I added, walking off ahead knowing that I had the key.

"Wait..." Matt shouted, charging at me, "I'm driving Jeff."

"No thank you, but I would like to survive today without any casualties," I said jokingly.

"Alright, but next time, I am totally going to be driving," Matt mumbled, giving up bickering.

All I could hear was little laughs coming from behind us, I turned round facing Amy and Maria with tears coming from their eyes laughing.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Matt blurted out.

"You two are just like two little kids," Amy said, Maria laughing even harder.

"Yeah, well your just a poopy-heads," I said, joking with them.

"Jeff, your not funny," Amy added, starting to stop laughing.

"Well, If Jeff has any other bad attempts at a comedian, I think we should be get going, or we'll not be able to get something to eat on the way to the hotels." Matt implied as we all joked around. I nodded to him, and then we headed for the car.

"Your still not driving," I reminded him.

"Argh, Why not?" He responded. I just shook my head and walked off ahead, laughing to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what do you want?" Matt asked, as I looked out to the road, cars flying by, as I sat in a small restaurant. I turned to Matt, who had a menu in his face. I grabbed one of it, looked at the choices.

"Salad please," I said passing the menu back to him, and turning back round to the window, continuing to watch the cars fly by, blurry specks of colour, that's all I could see.

"C'mon Jeff, a salad? That's not a meal," Matt said, stuffing the menu in my face. "Re-choose your meal bro, believe me this place makes a good lasagne," Matt continued, shaking the menu.

"Okay, I'll give, I'll have the lasagne instead," I said, turning round with a smile.

"What was that?" Maria and Amy both said.

"What do you mean?" I said back, confused.

"That how thing then, you being depressed or something like that," Amy continued as she slurped down some of her chocolate milkshake.

"Well, every time I don't eat much during the day and do something that takes away energy, I get moody. It something that normally happens when I go to the gym by myself or with Matt, it's no biggie," I said, smiling to them.

"May I take you order, sirs and madams," Said a spotty teenager at the end of the table, who was clearly more interested in his blank notepad then looking at us.

"Yes, I will have a lasagne and so would he," Matt said to him. As Matt replied, the teenager withdrew his head from looking down and looked at Matt, me, Amy and Maria.

"Oh my god," he said, dropping his notepad, "your Matt Hardy, Your Jeff Hardy and your Lita. Team Extreme eating here, I can't believe it," he shouted, obviously excited he picked up the note pad. "Can I have your guys autographs?" he said, giving us a sheet of paper from the notepad and a pen from his pocket.

"Sure," Matt said. He signed the paper and passed it to Amy who signed it then passed it to Maria as she received it the spotty teenager looked up at me.

"Excuse who are you?" he rudely asked Maria, "I only want Matt, Lita and Jeff's autographs." I looked on as a sadden Maria passed the paper onto me.

"Excuse young man," I blurted out to him, Maria looking at me in shock, I just couldn't allow this teenager treat someone like that, it wasn't right. "This nobody that you probably think is an up and coming diva, and a friend of mine. If you treat her harshly then I don't really respect you. I only do autographs to people that show respect to others." I said, passing the paper back to the teenager who was in a kind of 'sorry' mood. He looked at me, I nodded to a confused and unconfident Maria who was hiding her face.

"Excuse me," he said, still looking at me, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it's just that I haven't seen you on TV yet, so was unaware that you were a WWE diva. May I have your autograph, please," he said, now looking at Maria who nodded with a little smile. He passed the paper back to Maria who signed it and passed it over to me.

"Thank you," I said to the teenager in a more calmer tone voice. I signed the paper then passed it to him.

"Thank you very much, as a show of my apologise I'll buy you all a round of drinks. Now may I take your order," he said again, putting the paper in his pocket.

"Yes, I'll have the lasagne and so would Jeff," Matt said, smiling to me.

"And I'll have a salad," Amy said, passing the menu to him.

"Me too please," said Maria, with a cheerful smile looking at me.

"Any drinks?" The teenager added.

"Yes, I'll have a coke," Matt said.

"I'll have another chocolate milkshake," said Amy, slurping the rest of the milkshake she already had.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, please," Said Maria.

"I'll have a glass of water," I said.

"Are you sure, water is free, I'll buy you anything?" The teenager waiter insisted.

"It's okay, I'll fine with a glass of water, thanks," I replied.

"Well, if you change your mind at any time, just order a drink and say that Jeremy is going to pay for it," he replied, writing down the list we wanted. As soon as he left our table, Matt turned to me.

"Well, well, Jeff Hardy, the super hero," he said, laughing. I looked at Maria who was smiling ear-to-ear. She then grabbed a desert menu and placed it so Matt and May couldn't see her lips. She then looked at me, I followed her lips and she said something only moving her lips and no voice. _Thank you, _that's what she said, before opening the menu and pretending to look in it, laughing under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_20:00, _that's what it read when I came out of the shower. What a day, a 3 hour training session with Maria, Matt and Lita. I then went out for lunch with them, which took longer then thought as Matt just had to order another plate of lasagne. Then we dropped Matt and Lita off at their hotel, leaving the car with me and Maria. Even though we had about an half-an-hour drive, we never actually told. We just listened to the radio, and blanked one another out.

But thank god, I can just sit down and watch a little TV before having an early night in.

_Knock-knock-knock!_

Great, whose that. I wonder if I keep quite they will probably think I am not in. Anyway, I am only wearing some jeans and can't be bothered to wear a top, it so hot here. I looked at the door, and listen to the knocking sound get louder. But then all of a sudden, silence, only the breeze in the fresh air, no sound but me breathing.

But then, this lovely and rare atmosphere was disturbed as the door handle started to turn.

"What the hell?" I thought watching it move, until it clicked. I laid down on the sofa, eyes closed pretending to be asleep.

"Look, he's a sleep, we can't disturb him while he's sleeping," said Amy, why she in my room? Who's with her?

"Non-sense, he sleeps all the time," Said another voice this time Matt's. What the hell are they doing here? Having a party?

"Look, Vince wanted to talk to all of you before tomorrow when you leave, even though it's a Thursday, he wants you guys there earlier for something at the arena," said Dave, as if he entered the room. Then I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "Jeff, Jeff, wake up, we have to talk about something." Dave said, just wondering how long I can get with this, I continued to pretend I was sleeping. "I guess he's a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, my ass, I've got a plan," Matt said with a devious tone of voice. I heard his footsteps leave the living area and enter the bathroom. I then heard taps running, what is he thing? Then I heard him returning. "Here this will wake him up," he said.

"Matt, that is cruel, it's going to be hilarious," Amy said, making me feel uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, a large amount of freezing cold water splattered across my face, I shot up screaming. "You motherfucker!" I shouted.

"Good to see you up, little brother," Matt said laughing.

"I am so sorry I am late, I just gotten out of the bath and then..." Said Maria, running in with wet hair and stopped as she saw me standing their, wet and without a t-shirt on."what's going on?" She asked, confused.

"aahh, Maria your finally here. Well, now Jeff is up, I guess I can tell you guys, but if you could close the door, I don't want anyone to hear except you guys." Dave said, ordering Matt to close the door pointing to him. When Matt closed the door, still laughing about throwing water over me, he leaned against the door. As I stood up, still soaking, staring at Matt hoping that my stare would cause him to suddenly set on fire, but no luck. I turned to Dave as he started to speak again. "Well, you guys might not know, but Vince caught a glimpse of you training with Maria." A silence surfaced from that moment, as if he wanted someone to say something.

"What do you mean? You sent me and Matt texts, oh, that reminds me, I have to talk to you about something," I said, finally killing the silence that poisoned the atmosphere.

"What do you want to talk about Jeff?" Dave responded, instantly with a smile on his face.

"Look, can you tell us why you wanted us here," Matt interrupted our conversation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well like I said, Vince watched some of your training and was impressed." Said Dave, looking at me directly with a smile, as if this was mainly about me.

"Oh, that's good, I hope I am doing okay enough," Said Maria whose standing next to Amy with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes you are indeed doing better then his expectations, and believe me, that hardly ever happens." Dave replied to Maria, turning round to her before looking back at me. "He's so impressed, he wants to start the storyline next week." Suddenly the silence came back, everyone just was so shocked, next week? That's when it officially starts?

"What so you mean start?" I asked, again trying to avoid another period of silence.

"Well, as you guys already know, Jeff and Maria was going to have a interview. Now instead of a normal interview, Jeff will out-speak his thought on Legacy taking over which started this week. Because Jeff is the intercontinental champion and is speaking bad of Legacy, DiBiase and Rhodes will attack him before he could say his last line. This will engage, with another interview with Maria later on that night with you," Dave said, pointing at me. "You say, _'I am so pissed off by these little faggots. It's about time they'll learn a lesson in respect. The hard way or the extreme way' _that when you," Dave continued, now pointing to Maria, 'you'll say, Maria, _'what have you got planned?'_ and that's when Jeff says, _'let's just say I've just called some people who I can rely on' _and Jeff walks off. Later on, DiBiase and Rhodes interrupts Maria's Kiss Cam segment who she's presenting with Carlito. They warn Jeff about the beating he'll get if he doesn't just 'give-up' the intercontinental, and then DiBiase hits Carlito and does his finisher, Rhodes, who has now got the microphone says that: '_if that wasn't enough of a warning then this will be' _and turns to a scared Maria who'll be trapped in the corner, and as DiBiase grabs her hair, Jeff's music hits." I now sit on the wet patch on the sofa listening to this new information.

"And? What happens next," Matt excitingly says, as Dave smiles to himself.

"Well, you and Jeff coming running down the ramp, with chairs. DiBiase let's go of Maria and they both run out of the ring as you guys enter. Jeff checks on a frightened Maria in the corner, as Matt scares them both up the ramp. As they stand on the stage, Jeff grabs the mic that was on the floor, and then says: _'let this war begin, now it's just gotten extreme. The Hardy Boys are back!!!' _and throws the mic down and celebrates in the ring. And that will be the end of the show." Dave ended with a huge smile. I looked to the excited Maria and the overly-excited Matt. What a way to start the storyline, what a way to re-introduce the fans to the Hardy boy's reunion, and what a way to involve Maria.

"That's an excellent idea," I said, smile on my face standing up. "And what happens next, we have a match against them or something?" I asked, intrigued.

"No, you don't have a match that night. Instead, you have another interview alone with Maria. Then your attacked again by DiBiase and Rhodes, but this time Maria is hit by Natalya. Later, we see Matt answering the door in their locker room, thinking it's a set up by Legacy. He grabs a chair, but Jeff grabs it off him. Jeff opens the door, and it's Maria who says: _'I want revenge, like you guys, but I need some help, can I join and help you guys?' _you guys accept her in and then that's the end of the angle for that night." Dave said, looking at me.

I nodded to him, I finally get it. It's me who is meant to be training her, not Matt, nor Amy, me. I remember, Vince wants ME as her trainer to get her to the best of her abilities, so she is the best diva, so she can compete. She's a quick leaner, I know that and so does Vince. That's why she hurt me so bad during the 3 hour training session, it's because she got it so right and so quickly. I tensed myself for her to do moves over and over, because I expected her to fail at the first opportunity. But like Dave said, she's been better then expectation. I know now what I have to do tomorrow, I have to train her the best I can, no matter what, it all starts in the next fortnight, so she should be trained by then. She's already half-way done, with half of the Team Extreme skills, I am next.

So next week, it begins, the beginning to a long storyline and chapter in my life. Someway's I can't wait to see how it goes, hopefully the fans will enjoy it, I know I will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A.N: **Well, I know it isn't the best, but it was more a kind of filler then anything. By the way, I have just researched, and WWE's headquarters is in Stamford not Greenwich so I'll change that in later chapters. Also, I am sorry if you think I kind of hurried with the whole training thing, but remember there is more later. Anyway, like I said last time, Read then review, please! I really do appreciate every review and any criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **I am sorry about the wait, but this is the third chapter, and I wanted to build more around Jeff and Matt first so tell me what ya think!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three:

The Dark Past and The Bright Future

2 months away is the No Way Out, the time where us, Team Extreme fight for the tag team belts. But Vince has changed the storyline, even though the basis is still there since when we first heard about the storyline, he has seemed to change it around a bit. That's what is coming through my mind as I laid on the bed staring into the ceiling, looking at the white paint design, it looked like a spiral. But to me it looked like a dragon wrapping around itself, slowly suffocating itself hiding away the constant pain.

"Guess I should draw this," I said out loud, walking over to my bag and getting out my notepad. "I've had this for years, every time I use up the paper I just replace them and put the other paper in my folder," I said, continuing talking to myself and the cold breeze that filtered across the room. I laid back down, and continued to stare at the pattern in front of me. I drew the image that came in my head, the dragon suffocating myself. When I completed the drawing, I close the notepad and placed it on the table at the side of the bed. I continuing looked at the ceiling, then I closed my eyes and dose off, reliving that horrid night, the night I broke up with Beth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh crap, it's 11:00. Dammit, I am so going to be busted for being so late, I hope Beth's already asleep," I said to myself, driving my pick-up truck up my drive way, headlights on ahead helping me see the dusty road ahead. I guess this is what you get for having a house in the woods, avoiding the major cities that are near by.

I came up to the gate, I braked getting ready to get out and open it, but it was already. "I wonder, did Beth leave this open for me," I said to the misty road in front of me. I drove passed the gate, braked the car, opened the door and walked over to the gate and closed it. After closing the gate I got back into the truck and carried on driving up.

"Finally, i'm home," I gasped out, sighing in relief, "now I can finally hold my beloved girlfriend and kiss her. But lately, I don't seem like I care that much, it's as if she's been avoiding having any contact with me," I continued to say, thought after thought contemplating my mind as I carried on driving down the long pathway to my house.

I finally got there, my beloved home, stood there in front of me. I turned the car round to the back, noticing the bedroom light on, "i guess she's waiting for me, God dammit, I am going to have a mouthful," I sighed to myself driving past my bedroom window driving to my garage. Left side of the garage Beth's car parked there like normal, but on the right side, on my side, parked another car, not mine but someone else's. What the hell's going on? It can't be Beth's Mum or Dad, they don't have that kind of money for that kind of posh car, I don't get it, what's happening?

Again, thought after thought came crushing into my mind, I have to face her as see what's happening. I need to find out why there's a white Cadillac parked in my side of the garage. I reversed back, and parked beside the house, turn the engine off I walked towards the door, light's off but one, our bedroom.

I put my key into the whole, sweat slowly dripped from my face, unholy thoughts coming to my mind as I tried to imagine what was going on inside my now-hated home. I turned the key slowly, awaiting the dreaded noise of the click. Pushed the door open, I could hear laughing, male and female voices coming from the enlighten door at the end of the hallway. I closed the door after me, dropping my keys, the sound echoing through the empty house.

"Hello? Anyone there?" shouted a woman's voice, Beth's. I couldn't answer back, I just stood there with jelly legs, listening as she continued to laugh. But then, a sudden rush of adrenaline roared through my body, I charged down the hall towards the lighten room like I was following the light to heaven or hell. I kicked the door open, and drooped down. I saw my girlfriend in bed with another man. She looked at me with a stunned face, clearly shocked I was here. I just watched as she threw the silent man off her and sat on the edge of the bed crying.

What am I supposed to do? The girlfriend I was doubting I just witnessed cheating on me, I've thought about this scenario many times in the last couple of weeks, but now that it's happened, right in front of me I don't know how to react.

Finally, I closed my eyes, clinched my fists and walked over to the now pleading guy on the floor. I picked him up by the collar, and threw him against the wall. "How long?" I shouted at him, fist to his cheek "how long have you been doing this behind me back?" I demanded, looking at the frightened man in front of me.

"A couple of..." he hesitated, I pulled my fist back, about to hit him.

"A couple of weeks, Jeff," I heard coming from behind me, it was Beth. I dropped the little punk in front of me, and turned as I heard a thud as he fell.

"How could you do this to me Beth?" I said, mixture of anger and sadness on my face, looking at an evil grin on the girl I was meant to have loved.

"Jeff, you were never a man, you could never finish anything. You were more interested in wrestling then me, more interested in painting then me, I felt as if I was a stranger to you," she shouted back, "in the end, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take all your shit, so I found someone who cared about me," she continued walking pass me to the man on the floor.

"So that's it? After 5 years you decided to have an affair? And how can you even say I have never loved you, I always came back here instead of going to house shows, for you Beth, not for me. I wanted to spend time with you, but you were always busy, and now I know why, because you were humping that little twat there," I shouted back, turning round.

"Well, that twat means more to me then you've ever have been Jeff. And by the way, his name is Jeremy," she added sitting by him, like a caring-mother to a sick child.

"A couple of weeks I highly doubt that," I shouted back, storming out of the room into the living room. I stomped around the room, chucking things around looking for her phone. "Here it is," I said, grabbing her phone. I entered the room again, with her phone in hand. "Let's see what text messages here then," I said, searching through her text messages.

"What do you think your doing?" she shouted back.

"Finding evidence, oh what this," I replied, reading a text message. "_Dear Beth, I can't stop __thinking of you, can't wait to see you, love Jeremy," _I said reading out the message, "date received: about two moths ago. You've been fucking cheating on me for two fucking months?" I shouted, throwing her phone to the wall.

"I can't believe you Jeff, what happened to all the hippie shit? Peace-love and crap, some people have moved on since the seventies unlike you," she replied, kissing Jeremy.

"Just face the fact dude, you've lost, I won, now if you don't mind, me and Beth need to do some talking, if you known what I mean," interrupted the little fuck on the floor. I pulled him up from the ground and threw him into the wall. "Go on then Jeff, hit me, you'll feel more like a man, go on then? Hit me!" he blurted out, suffocating against the wall. I threw him back down to the floor and walked out of the room. I picked up my keys and left the house, I heard faintly in the distance, "yeah, you'll never be a man Jeff, never!".

I got into my pick-up and drove straight into Beth and that bastard's car, and drove off down the drive way hearing muffled cursing as I left. It was when I was half way down the drive way, tears started to flow down my cheeks. I came up to the gate, but instead of just opening it I just drove into, taking it clear off. I then drove to Matt's house and told him the whole thing.

"Look Jeff, I know what you feel. The pain, the sadness, the anger, the frustration. But after a while, that goes away, it's how you get yourself up Jeff that can make you or break you," That was Matt reaction, passing me a glass of whiskey.

"But why does it feel like my heart has shattered into a million pieces on the floor, as if I shouldn't even be able to breathe. Why is it I feel like my heart is missing something important?" I said grabbing the glass of him taking a sip.

"Look Jeff, the heart is the strongest organ in the body, it can take a beating but it never gives up. Even when it's in a submission, it will not tap out, but it fights till the end. Broken and beaten it never gives up. So even when your down and out, you shouldn't just give up, you get back up and try again. Climb that ladder that you've done some many times. But, instead of jumping off straight away, take a look at the view and remember it, good or bad, it is a guidance," Mat said again hugging me before refilling my empty glass.

"What guidance Matt? What kind of guidance is that?" I asked, tears developing in my eyes, I looked down at the floor.

"Well, A hurtful memory is a guidance for a better tomorrow, a happy memory is a guidance for a brighter today. It depends in which one you want to take," He said, "Now, I take it your leaving for California with me tomorrow?" he added changing the subject.

"Yeah," I replied, wiping away the tears.

"Good then, I'll take you down." Matt said, grinning as he left the room.

"Oh Matt," I said before he left the room, his head crept back in. "Thanks bro," I said.

"What for?" he instantly replied.

"For letting me stay here and looking after me," I said back laying down on the sofa.

"That's what brothers do for one another. But I want you to help me if I ever am down. Okay?" he said, jokingly.

"Yes, of course," I said, nodding back. He turned the light off and went up the stairs. I turned round and faced a picture of me, Matt, Amy and Beth all together, and that's the only one with them in it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I forcefully tore my eyelids apart and shook my head, sitting on the side of my bed I leant my hand against my head to balance the weight of the blood-rush that just occurred. In that moment of just sitting there, I thought to myself, _where's my future go from here?_

I stood up from the bed and stretched. I walked over to the living room, I stared into the my reflection on the blank TV in front of me. I sat on the sofa, now looking up above me at the ceiling. "I may as well go have a shower whilst I have free time," I said to myself, getting up grabbing some clean loose clothes and a towel then heading into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Five minutes into my shower, and as I started to sing 'Another Brick in The Wall' I heard a loud knocking noise at my door.

_Knock-Knock!_

It happened again, who the hell is it? I stopped singing and got out of the shower and started to dry myself. "C'mon in," I shouted as finished drying my hair.

"Don't mine me Jeff, it's just that I heard that Vince wants us to have lunch then head straight to the airport after training," Said a women's voice, muffled by the space. I could recognise the faint voice, it was Maria. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs, okay? Don't be too long," she carried on.

"Nonsense, just sit down, I'll be out in a minute anyway," I replied getting changed into the loose clothes.

"Okay," Maria said, sound closer.

I came out from the bathroom, still drying my hair, and walked over to my gym bag. I put the clothes I just changed from into the bag, and then grabbed it and walked into the living room, dumping the bag next to my suitcase.

I looked over to the sofa, and there sat Maria searching through her bag, but what for.

"What are you doing Maria?" I said, zipping up the gym bag.

"Looking for my phone, I always seem to loose it when I need it, dammit," she said, scuffling through her bag.

"Why don't you use my hotel room's phone?" I reminded Maria, who stopped as I said that. She lifted up her face and faced towards me with a big smile and quenching face. "I don't mind, it's in the bedroom by the bed, you'll see it as you enter the room," I continued, dragging the suitcase and gym bag over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Thanks Jeff, you a life saver," Maria said, shooting up from the sofa and running into the other room. As I threw the suitcase down, and sitting down on the sofa. I reached into my bag, trying to get my notepad, but it wasn't here!

Where was the last time I had it?After 5 minutes trying to remember, I sat down annoyed and exhausted with the thought of where it could be, I got the remote to the TV and thought to myself, "I wonder how much longer Maria is going to be on the phone," then suddenly, I remembered where I last had it. Before I went to sleep, I drew that image of a dragon suffocating itself. Then placed it on the table next to the bed.

I shot up from the sofa, the TV remote falling off my lap onto the floor. I ran over to the bedroom door, as if it was the only light ahead of me. As I came face-to-face to the framework of the wooden door in-front of me, I calmed myself down and knocked on the door before pushing it open.

I close my eyes and produced a smile on my face before saying, "Sorry Maria if I'm interrupting anything but I need to get my..." as I was about to finish my sentence I opened my eyes looking a confused Maria staring into my notebook. She looked like she didn't even hear me, she was obviously contrasting on whatever image or poem or story she had laid her eyes onto. I decided to make her jump, so I walked over to her stealthy and sat beside her. Before I could even say anything she turned the page of the notebook and her facial expression changed.

"I never knew you fault these kind of things Jeff," she blurted out, in a serious pitched voice. She carried on reading the images in-front of them, trying to break the meanings of each one.

"Well, something's can make a person change, but sometimes those things are wrong and horrible so they have to express them in a way that doesn't harm others," I replied, looking down at the floor. The atmosphere felt heavy, like a gloomy mist had contaminated the air.

"But that isn't right, sometimes you need a person too have to express those feeling to," Said Maria, closing the notebook and passing it to me, "I am sorry if you didn't want me to see that," she apologised as she turned towards me, obviously seeing my posture thinking she hurt me. "I didn't see everything," she added, trying to cheer me up.

"It's okay Maria, it's probably about time someone can tell me what they've felt about my drawings, my poems my artwork," I replied with a smile, turning to her.

"You are obviously very skilled at drawing, and writing stuff. I could feel the emotion, that's something that some artists can't do. Anyway, I guess we better get going, we have to pick up Matt and Amy today, since you didn't let Matt drive the car at all yesterday" Maria said, standing up from the bed.

"Sure," I replied, watching as Maria walked over to the doorway, she stopped there.

"Jeff," she said standing there, "Thanks," she said.

"What for?" I replied.

"For letting me use the phone, training me, and not getting mad at looking at your notebook," she carried.

"It's nothing, but from now on, if I need someone's view of my artwork, you'll be the only person I'll ask, okay?," I said back, smiling.

"Sure, anything for a friend," she said, before walking to the living room. At that moment I turned my head round to the notebook that laid next to me. I grabbed it then put it on my lap, as I stared to the horizon through the open window. The sun glaring through, the white clouds, the blue sky, it seemed like today was going to be a good day.

I rose up from the bed, notebook in hand and left the room. I shut the door closely, but before I did, I looked at the shadows that laid there, the place where me and Maria sat, where our bums left imprints on the mattress. I closed the door, and turned round heading towards the living room, and then all of a sudden.

"God dammit!" I heard, echoing through the room. I entered the living room, looking at an annoyed Maria's back, jumping up and down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she turned round revealing her squashed up face.

"My phone, I've found it," she replied, showing me her phone in her hand.

"And? I thought that was a good thing?" I asked, walking over to the TV and turning it off, then leaning against the wall beside it.

"Yeah, but it's ran out of battery, and we don't have enough time to put it on charge," she said, shoving the phone back into the bag. "I wanted to check my emails, and answer back to some folks. But now I can't".

"Well, you can put your phone on charge while we train, and then on the plane, you can use my laptop," I said, walking over to my suitcase and gym bag. "Now, come on, we have to go now, Matt's a really impatient person." I said, grabbing them and heading towards the door.

Maria nodded zipping her bag then grabbing the bag following me. We stood outside the door in the hallway, when someone we knew came over.

"Hi ya, Jeff and Ria," said Melina, with John trailing behind, holding a load of suitcases and bags. "Can you go any faster?" Melina said turning round to face the exhausted John.

"Hi Melina and..John," Maria replied, as I locked the door and turned my body facing to them. "What with all those?" Maria asked, pointing to a extremely exhausted John Hennigan, behind Melina leaning against the wall, with a pile of bags on top of each other.

"That's my and his luggage," Melina replied with a smile, before noticing Maria's lack of luggage. "Where's yours Maria?" she asked.

"Mines downstairs, in the bag room. I just have to collect it when I get down there. I thought me and Jeff would be heading off to pick Matt and Amy up, but Jeff was being lazy." She suddenly blurted out, making Melina looking at me with a glare.

I hesitated, not knowing what to do I stared at John with a 'help-me' look. John nodded, and then tap her shoulder then whispered something. At then a second later, Melina dropped the scary face to a caring one.

"Is it true about Beth, Jeff?" Melina suddenly blurted out, not this anything but this. Why John? Why this certain topic.

"Yeah, we've split up," I mumbled under my breath, giving John now an 'your-dead' stare. He shrugged, as he started doing some push ups.

"Oh my god, since when?" Melina carried on, I turned to a shocked Maria, it looked like she didn't know.

"About a couple of weeks," I mumbled once again, my body starting to shake.

"Well, like they say Jeff, there's always more fish in the sea. Hopefully one day I can find a stronger one," Melina said, turning to John who was using some suitcases as dumbbells.

"What?" John said back, as we stared at him. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face," he said, dropping the suitcases on the floor, whilst rubbing something invisible on his face.

"Hey!" Melina shouted to John, "Don't just drop on the floor like that, they have valuable stuff inside, more valuable then you Mr. Hennigan." I looked to Maria who was still shocked about me splitting up with Beth.

"Hey," I said to her, she slowly moved her head towards me, "we better get going," she nodded as I picked up my suitcase and gym bag. "Well, we'll be going," I said to Melina, who was more interested in slapping John, after he replied jokingly.

"It's no funny John, that is a very valuable bra..." she blurted out, before turning round to face us, seeing our red faces as we laughed. "You going? Okay then see you guys in Washington on Monday", Melina said.

"Yeah, if she hasn't bought any branded named bras," John said after wards.

"Shut up you, I'll show you no mercy," she said, turning round continuing slapping him.

Me and Maria walked down the hallway, laughing as we heard John and Melina arguing about underwear. When me and Maria came to the elevators, we waited as the elevator came up. The atmosphere was silence, not a simple sound. The only thing I could hear was Maria's breath as she inhaled and exhaled. But the silence broke as the elevator came to our floor, as we did as we waited, we didn't speak in the elevator to each other, but when a WWE fan came in and asked for signatures we both did, that was the only thing we did during the long wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12:30, that was the time when me and Maria arrived Matt and Amy's hotel. We walked around looking for them for about five minutes. Then we noticed a group of people laughing around something, as it seemed like Matt and Amy was going to be a little longer, I decided we should see what was all the farce about. We got into a good position so we could see, and then we finally found Matt and Amy.

They were both listening to their iPods, but only Matt doing an air-guitar and singing to 'Another Brick in The Wall' very badly. Everyone watched Matt trying to sing to the lyrics but only mumbling half the sentence and making up his lyrics for the rest. Amy was just sitting their tapping her foot, but then all of a sudden.

"Damn, ran out of battery power, I hate when that happens," Amy said, not noticing the large number of people overlooking her and Matt, laughing. She then put the iPod in her pocket, then rose her head, looking directly at me then the other twenty surrounding me. She jumped up and walked over to Matt, who was still in his own world. She tapped him on the shoulder and then said: "Matt, erm...." before she could continue Matt shrugged her off.

"Amy, can't you see I'm in my zone, I'm the daddy," Matt said, continuing his bad air guitar impression. But then all of a sudden, "dammit, why is it Jeff's iPod seem to have the worst battery ever," he continued to say removing the earphones, and opening his eyes, staring in the face of a bald old man. "Oh my god, what's happening?" Matt shouted as he looked around, acknowledging the laughing audience. I then stepped out, then Matt noticed me straight away, "There you are, why the hell are you so late?" he asked, ignoring the large group of people who had started to disburse.

"C'mon Matt, that's not a way to end a show. Look at your fans, they're leaving! Do something quickly, put on part one, then two and then finish it up with three. I never knew you liked Pearl Jam," I said, Maria still laughing her head off in the background.

"Yea, whatever can we get going, we have about half-an-hour to get to the stadium," Matt said, picking up his suitcase and gym bag, and as he walked pas me, he whispered: "it was your iPod Jeff, I know some secrets of you know."

With those horrid words ringing ears, the only words that I came out of my mouth was: "Your not driving, Matt."

"what? Why not? God your so mean, hogging the car to yourself, I've only had one incident in the last 12 months." He shouted in background. I smiled, then Amy walked past whispering something. Something about 'love' I never actually fully heard her.

I hurried up to the car, watching as a skeeming Matt smirked as he lent his back against the car door. He had his arms crossed, and risen his foot so he could also lean that against the door. He clearly knew something that was devious.

I shook my head and pushed him a side, ignoring the hissing noise that came out of Matt's mouth as I unlocked the car, I wondered: _what is it going to be like when it all starts in 3 days time?_

I couldn't wait, so I launched into the car, not caring about Matt's declaration that he should be the driver.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had just arrived after the house finished, it felt so strange to see everyone leaving and us entering the stadium. It was like we were completely different to them, well, Matt sure is.

"Ah, Jeff and Matt.." said a voice creeping behind me, I turned round to face Dave who was smiling, "Amy and Maria, hello everyone, Vince wanted me to know that you guys are defiantly going to be late for the plane ride to DC, so he told me to track you down to say that his private jet would be awaiting for you there."

"Wait, how can he be sure we'll be late?" I asked curiously as Amy, Matt and Maria jumped for joy with the idea of riding Vincent Kennedy McMahon personal jet.

"Well, because everyone else was told that the plane had arrived earlier then planned, and so flight time was two hours early, and of course, you guys will be late as you'll be training Maria and the drive itself is about a good half-an-hour," Dave said, walking past me, grinning towards the gossiping group surrounding me. "Oh and Jeff, please and hurry, Steve the pilot won't be happy it you make him wait for too long," Dave added, walking down the hallway out of sight, his voice echoing. I turned round to face the laughing group of people, smirking they started to walk off as if I wasn't there. I stood there smirking as I watched the girls gang up on Matt, who's face turned red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. But all of a sudden, Maria's caught me in the corner of her eye, she stopped walking and turned round to face me. As Amy and Matt carried on walking ahead, joking to one another, Maria walked over to me.

"What's wrong Jeff?" She asked.

"What?" I answered back, coming back to reality, "Nothing, I was thinking about something."

"Oh, okay then let's get going, I can't wait to see what you'll teach me today Jeff," She said smiling up to me. I nodded to her, and walked aside of her, listening to how much she can't wait for Monday to come, and truth-for-ly neither could I.

I arrived in the male locker about 5 minutes then Matt, who was already changed and had started to do push-ups, I walked by him and placed my bag next to his and started to get change.

"So since when did you start liking that kind of music?" Matt said, counting to himself whilst doing a push-up.

"Pardon me, but what kind of music are you talking about?" I replied, as I changed to my loose clothes.

"You know, the stuff in the last playlist in your iPod," he immediately replied, now turning onto his back, starting to do some sit-ups.

"What?!" I shouted, hesitatingly as I finished getting changed. How the hell? When did? What?

"Yeah, I guess I picked up your iPod by mistake yesterday, whilst we were changing, I'm kind of surprised you hadn't notice sooner then you've got mine" Matt said, speaking each word after one sit-up. "I mean every time I used to see you since the 'Beth' scenario, you've plugged in your iPod, and tuned out reality, moulding you own little world."

"That's ridiculous Matt, I don't listen to my iPod that much," I said, throwing a towel at him as he stopped doing his workout to stare at me.

"Yeah it's true, it's either that iPod or the frigging notebook, Jeff Hardy has his own little world that no-ones allowed to come in." He said harshly, getting up and grabbing a bottle of water, "c'mon Jeff, someday you have to face reality and see what's out there," he added, walking out of the room. Leaving just me standing there, his words ringing in his mind. I knew he was right, but I couldn't face it. This woman I thought I would someday have a family with is nothing no-more but a dissent hurtful memory, a wound that kept bleeding no matter what. I guess now is the time to look into for the future.

I grabbed my bottle of water from my bag, and shook my body, to get ready for the training. I then followed the stream smell of sweat left by my wise brother, and walked out of the room and into the hallway. I then carried down walking the abandoned hallway to where the ramp was laid out, and there waiting, as she leaned against the wall, stood Maria who was listening to her iPod.

"Perfect," I mumbled to myself, as I crept nearer to her. But as more as I can closer the more I heard hear her mumbling words. Soon I was so close that I could finally understood what she was saying (or singing).

"_Hey, teacher, leave those kids alone.." _She sung, not noticing me from behind. I stopped creeping up on her and watched, as Maria tried to sing along to David Gilmour's voice and Roger Waters amazing catchy lyrics. I stood smiling to myself, as Maria stopped singing, closing her eyes just nodding her head and hymning the tune.

But then all of a sudden, Maria stopped. She grabbed her iPod and brought it up close to her face and then opened her eyes. She kind of looked disappointed, I just tried to blend in the background as a watch Maria putting her iPod and headphones into her pocket and then carried on leaning against the wall, seemingly like she had not noticed me the whole time.

"How long have you been there then?" She suddenly blurted out, I came out of my bad camouflage and scratched the back of my neck, laughing a little. "You do know that I known you were there the whole time right?" she carried on, still leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed as if she is trying to ignore me.

"I didn't really guess you would notice," I said, laughing nervously. "Hasn't Matt come yet, he left before me so he should have been here by know," I suddenly changed the subject.

"I saw him go to the toilet, about ten minutes ago, he then left and went off somewhere," Maria replied, opening her eyes looking towards me with a happy face.

"I guess he went to get some pain killers, he's the dummy today," I said, smiling to her, watching her giggle.

Then as both of us laughed I heard foot prints coming from behind me.

"What's so funny?" Said Amy, walking towards us.

"Nothing," I said, "have you seen Matt by the way," I added.

"Yeah, he went to get something to eat, he said to tell you guys to get ready and he'll be down in about five minutes," Amy responded with a grin. "One things for sure, he never can stop eating, no matter what," She added, laughing to herself.

"Great, well then we'll better be going down to the ring before the roadies get pissed," I said, pushing Amy ahead of me.

"Okay Jeff, just stop fucking pushing me," Amy shouted, pushing off my arms from her back, and walking a head. I stood as I watched Amy storm off, mumbling curse words down the ramp.

"Okay, someone's moody today," I said, watching Amy stomp her way into the ring. Then I heard a little laugh come from beside me.

"Jeff, may I ask what are you actually going to teach me today?" Maria asked, walking in front of me so she could see my face.

"Well, back in OMEGA, I used to do a lot of springboard moves, and in the late 90's I used to do a 450 splash pin, so then and some extra stuff next week." I said, thinking of what kind of moves I once was freely allowed to do.

"Wait, you mean we have to train ALL next week?" She shouted, her breathing pattern changing. In that one moment, in that one moment Matt had to arrive. With a sandwich in hand, he came up to me.

"Yo, what's up?" Matt said with a smile as he bit of his sandwich, well I would say bit but bit means a chunk in terms of terminology of Matt. And he chewed on his sandwich, he stared at a annoyed Maria, pacing up and down. And once his mouth of free with any other substance then saliva, he opened his big mouth and said: "what's wrong with her?".

Maria over heard this and glared at him. Matt jumped back instantly as her evil-looking eyes came in contact with his. As he jumped, his sandwich dropped down onto the floor. Matt looked down to the dust ridden floor, where his sandwich laid. I looked at him, and saw a little tear gathered in his eye, he knelled down to investigate the crime scene.

"My perfectly made ham-and-salad-with-mayonnaise sandwich, I had you once, and I'll have you again!" He shouted. He then suddenly stood, and walked past us and ran down to Amy, "hey Amy, sorry you had to wait," I heard him say as reminisced what had just happened. I then turned to the still annoyed Maria, and looked at her grumpy face.

"Maria," I said, she then looked up at me, "you know, to be successful you have to try hard, the hardier you work, the more you feel accomplished at the end."

"Yeah, that's true, but five days of training and doing live shows is quite tiring," She said back, in a little better mood.

"Look, we have to see Vince in Washington anyway, and we don't have no more house shows till Summerslam. Probably it is like Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, you know three days, you'll never know unless you ask," I carried on, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Hell maybe this might be our last training session," I added to try and make her feel happy, but it was the opposite, she shrugged off my hand.

"I hope not, I like being around you guys, your so much fun," Maria said, as she walked down the ramp and towards the ring. I ran up to catch up with her then whispered.

"Know I'm going to teach you how to fly like angel and fight like a warrior, and I'm going to teach you a move no-one else but me does the best," I whispered watching her face go back to the normal cheerful Maria.

"Give me a clue," she replied.

"No!" I instantly said back, "it's a surprise, let's just say there's going to be a bomb going off," I added, running into the ring. I watched as a cheerful Maria followed, smirking to herself I rubbed my hands to get ready for the training, and the future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your a fucking cock Jeff!" Matt roared at me, as me and Maria laughed at an injured Matt. "Why do you have to teach her that fucking move, that hurts you know, once is like hell but twice is like..." Matt stuttered as he held his ribs.

"Well, what is it like?" I jokingly replied.

"Well, worse then hell!" Matt mumbled.

Me and Maria sat on the side on the ring laughing as we awaited Amy to come back with our coffee's.

"Well, know you know half of the pain I went through yesterday, dear brother," I said, walking over to him, "hey, at least Maria is a fast learner, then maybe you would have been hit even more then twice." I slapped his across his back, and watched as he launched up in the air in pain.

"God why me, why me?" Matt cried, as he leant against the side of the ring.

Then as Matt cried out in pain, Amy came strolling back with a tray of coffee. I walked over and grabbed mine and Matt's, who grabbed it off me. Maria collected hers, and Amy started to drink the last one. We all walked up the ramp, with Matt limping behind. As we passed the curtain, we stopped.

"I can't believe that you actually taught her to do the Swanton Bomb, outstanding, I can't wait to see JR's and Jerry's face when they see it happen live in the ring," Amy said, slurping the last remains of her coffee. "Well, I guess I'll go and get changed, we do have an plane waiting for us." Amy said, through her paper cup into a bin, and left me, Matt and Maria alone to finish our tea.

"Well, I'm finished, I guess I'll follow her then," Maria said, throwing her cup in the bin as well, "thanks you guys," she said before kissing us on the cheek.

"It's okay, Maria," I replied.

"No, it isn't, you to actually teach someone to your significant move, the move that has made you famous, that is really sweet," She insisted, before turning to Matt, "and you, for take all those bumps for me, and for yesterday" she said, as he walked off down the hallway, leaving just me and my older brother.

Silence: that what is was, not one word came to mind as I and Matt finished our cups of coffee. Matt finished before me, and so he spoke the first word to ruin the calm atmosphere.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Matt said, throwing the cup into the bin.

"Matt," I said, as he turned round to face me. "You do know that me and you have plain white mugs, right?"

Instantly Matt jumped into the bin and dug out for a mug. He threw all of the contains on the floor, and I laughed as he suddenly got angry.

"You little bastard!" He shouted, finally noticing I was lying.

"Your the dumb ass who believed me, idiot!" I replied throw the plastic cup into the empty bin and walking off down the hallway. "You better clean all this mess up, you don't want to be charged with vandalism," I shouted, as I was out of Matt's sight. I could hear him grunt and curse in the background as I entered the male changing rooms. I sat down, laughing to myself about Matt. But within a second that faded away, as think about my past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

4:00pm, that's what the clock read when we got on Vince's jet. I was less excited about the flight then the rest, Matt was eager to have the food once again. And as I sat down, I noticed the chair next to me had Maria's name on it.

"Jeff, the air hostess days I have to sit next to you, due to my name on the seat next to you," Maria said, standing in front. I nodded, telling her it was okay to sit there, as if she needed my permission. "I can't believe it, on a private jet, and I get the window seat," she said, with a high pitched voice. "Thanks a lot Jeff!"

"It's alright, This is mine and Matt's second time on here so I'm not that excited," I said back, with a little smile on my face.

She smiled back and searched through her bag, and I just stared at her as she did that, knowing she was the only person who had actually looked inside my notebook, and I'm kind of relieved it was someone like her, instead of someone like Matt. I then turned round and faced the screen infront. I watched as my heavy eye lids came falling down, and before I knew it I was asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell is it?" I heard, echoing into my ears. It sounded like a whisper under someone's breath, I was so tired, I couldn't make the person's voice, so I ignored it and tried to get back asleep. "For Godsake, where the hell is that frigging laptop?" I heard, louder this time so I could recognised the voice. It was Matt! I could feel his breath on my arm, and his stench from his mouth sucked into my noise as I tried to breathe. The smell of cheap aftershave came shooting up my noise, putting me into submission.

I waited as I heard Matt's voice rise in sound as he continuously searched for my laptop, he cursed at every failed attempt, meaning I had to endure the horrid stench every last stench until I couldn't take it any more.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes staring at the long greasy hair of my brother.

"Trying to look for Jeff's laptop whilst trying not to wake....him," he said, finally realising who he was talking to.

"Why not use yours?" I replied as Matt jumped up with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his neck still with the cheeky smile upon his face, "i kind of left mine at home, and brought an empty laptop bag. And so did Amy and Maria, except for the bag. As you love you dearing and caring older brother, may I borrow it?" he begged.

"Why not use the free laptop that Vince allowed you to use last time?" I replied, looking away from Matt to the screen infront.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one, thanks Jeff," Matt said, as he walked down the aisle towards the air-hostess.

"Ummm....Jeff," I heard coming from beside me, I turned round to see a guilty looked Maria staring at me, "May I borrow your laptop to check my emails?," she asked hesitatingly. I nodded, "thanks," she replied as I grabbed the bag that was under my seat.

Suddenly, I felt a cold roar breeze power down the back of my neck, I turned round to see a mad looking Matt, pissed off clearly.

"Can I talk with you for a little bit younger brother?" Matt mumbled to me, grabbing my shoulder. Before I could reply he dragged me down to the toilet, where nobody could see us before continuing his conversation, "look, why the hell didn't you let me use your laptop but let Maria use it?" he growled out.

"Because she asked nicely, not like a idiot," I replied pushing him off me. "And she wouldn't become a raging bull if I said no. You get to use Vince's one don't yeah?" he nodded, as he started to calm down, "well then, there's nothing wrong, is there?" I added, looking at Matt, who had a sad face on.

"Sorry man, I am just a little confused with Amy being around still, you know. I feel like I can't just get along with her too much because she might break my heart again," Matt mumbled to me, looking down to the ground.

"Look Matt, no matter what your heart says, always remember that it's the future that ahead not the past, okay?" I said, tapping him on the shoulder, as I walked over to he door.

"Thanks Jeff, Thanks a lot," Matt replied as I walked out leaving there with a little smile.

I walked back to my seat, next to a happy Maria. I let out a little sigh as I sat down.

"What was that about?" Maria concerningly asked.

"About some personal stuff, some brother-to-brother stuff, nothing much," I replied as I move about trying to get comfortable.

"Well, I hope he is better know, we have to see Vince straight away when we land," Maria added to the conversation.

"Yeah, me too, me too," I replied, ending the discussion as my eyes once again came crashing down.

As I sat there, I had noticed that probably this whole thing is something I can use for a better future. After by horrible memories I had gained, probably happy ones will come also, to balance it all.

To forget the dark past, I'll have to build a bright future!

Hopefully I can build my career more, and sort myself out, then I can truly be happy.

After ten minutes thinking, I finally stopped and went to sleep, enthusiastic about laid ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A.N: **I kind of feel like this is a mere filler, but for future chapters the story will move quicker. And there you go, that's how Jeff and Beth broke up and insight a little more on Jeff and Matt's brothering relationship. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, and hell, favourite it if you liked! Creative criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading and I am hoping the next will be up quicker.


End file.
